wikihammer40kfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Membres coneguts dels Ultramarines (Post-Heretgia d'Horus)
Llista dels membres coneguts dels Ultramarines després de l'Heretgia d'Horus. M32. * Comandància: ** [[Odaenathus|'Odaenathus']] - Senyor del Capítol durant la Guerra de la Bèstia. ** [[Agnathio|'Agnathio']] - Senyor del Capítol durant The Beheading in M32 ** [[Vaniel|'Vaniel']] - Bibliotecari en cap durant la Guerra de la Bèstia. M33. M34. M35. M36. * Comandància: ** Ollonius - was the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines in early M36 * Capitans: ** Calistes - Captain of some company in early M36 M37. M38. M39. M40. M41. * Comandància: ** [[Marneus Calgar|'Marneus Calgar']] - Actual Senyor del Capítol i Lord de Macragge. *** [[Varro Tigurius|'Varro Tigurius']] - Actual Bibliotecari en cap dels Ultramarines. *** [[Ortan Cassius|'Ortan Cassius']] - Actual Mestre de la Santedat dels Ultramarines. *** [[Lazlo Tiberius|'Lazlo Tiberius']] - Actual Lord Almirall, Mestre de la Flota dels Ultramarines. * Forces del capítol':' ** [[Severus Agemman|'Severus Agemman']] - Actual capità de la 1ª Companyia. ** [[Cato Sicarius|'Cato Sicarius']] - Actual capità de la 2ª Companyia. *** Malcian - esquadra de comandament, 2ª Companyia. *** [[Gaius Prabian|'Gaius Prabian']] - Campió de la companyia, esquadra de comandament, 2ª Companyia. *** [[Iulus Fennion|'Iulus Fennion']] - Sergent, esquadra tàctica "Els Immortals", 2ª Companyia. *** Octavian - 'Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 2ª Companyia. *** [[Praxor Manorian|'Praxor Manorian]] - Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 2ª Companyia. *** Solinus '-' Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 2ª Companyia. ** [[Mikael Fabian|'Mikael Fabian']] - Actual capità de la 3ª Companyia. *** Laethor -''' Sergent, esquadra d'assalt, 3ª Companyia. ** [[Uriel Ventris|'''Uriel Ventris]] - Actual capità de la 4ª Companyia. *** [[Livius Hadrianus|'Livius Hadrianus']] - esquadra de comandament, 4ª Companyia. *** Petronius Nero - 'Campió de la companyia, esquadra de comandament, 4ª Companyia. *** [[Judd Clausel|'Judd Clausel]] - Capellà, 4ª Companyia. *** [[Selenus|'Selenus']] '-' Apotecari, 4ª Companyia. *** [[Harkus|'Harkus']] '-' Tecnomarine / Dreadnought, 4ª Companyia. *** [[Pasanius Lysane|'Pasanius Lysane']] '-' Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 4ª Companyia. *** [[Learchus Abantes|'Learchus Abantes']] '-' Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 4ª Companyia. *** Nestor - 'Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 4ª Companyia. *** 'Lykon - 'Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 4ª Companyia. *** 'Theron '- '''Sergent, esquadra tàctica, 4ª Companyia. **** 'Ixios - Marine d'assalt, 4ª Companyia. **** 'Phaetus - '''Marine d'assalt, 4ª Companyia. *** [[Aktis|'Aktis]] - Sergent, esquadra de Devastadors, 4ª Companyia. *** Patrean -''' Sergent, 4ª Companyia. *** '''Speritas - Dreadnought, 4ª Companyia. ** [[Caito Galenus|'Caito Galenus']] - Actual capità de la 5ª Companyia. *** Patrobus - Sergent, 5ª Companyia. ** [[Epathus|'Epathus']] - Actual capità de la 6ª Companyia. ** [[Ixion|'Ixion']] - Actual capità de la 7ª Companyia. ** [[Numitor|'Numitor']] - Actual capità de la 8ª Companyia. ** [[Sinon|'Sinon']] - Actual capità de la 9ª Companyia. ** [[Antilochus|'Antilochus']] - Actual capità de la 10ª Companyia. *** [[Kaetan|'Kaetan']] - Sergent, esquadra d'exploradors, 10ª Companyia. * Altres rangs: ** Altarion - Venerable Dreadnought45 ** Antaro Chronus - Armoury, "The Spear of Macragge"1d ** Gaius - Chaplain. Took part in purging Orks from Sylphis II ** Galatan - Ancient and Bearer of the Banner of Macragge (Dec.)1510 ** Helveticus - Ancient and Bearer of the Banner of Macragge (Dec.)7 ** Severus of Tarentus - Dreadnought ** Torias Telion - Scout Sergeant, unparalleled marksman.29 ** Zalthus - Company Champion.47 ** Selatonus - Venerable Dreadnought